As is known in the art, computer systems generally include a central processing unit (CPU), a memory subsystem, and a data storage subsystem. According to a network or enterprise model of the computer system, the data storage system associated with or in addition to a local computer system, may include a large number of independent storage devices, typically disks housed in a single enclosure or cabinet. This array of storage devices is typically connected to several computers or host processors over a network or via dedicated cabling. Such a model allows for the centralization of data that is available to many users but creates a critical hub for operations.
Recently, disk redundancy has evolved as an alternative or complement to historical backups of the information stored on this critical hub. Generally speaking, in a redundant system having at least two storage devices, such as disk storage devices, data is copied or replicated and stored in more than one place. This allows the data to be recovered if one storage device becomes disabled.
In a basic approach, a first disk storage device stores the data and a second disk storage device stores a mirror image of that data. Whenever a data transfer is made to the first disk storage device, the data is also transferred to the second disk storage device. Typically, separate controllers and paths interconnect the two disk storage devices to the remainder of the computer system.
The concept of disk redundancy has been extended to environments wherein disks targeted for copying and storage of information are located remote to the source or primary disk. Remote redundancy provides further protection for data integrity because if a disaster or other unfortunate event renders the primary data unusable the remotely located target is much more likely to be unaffected than locally located disks.
Such redundancy may also be useful for reasons other than data backup. Uses include creating test environments with production data, or even creating alternative production sites for use while the primary production site is not available.
It is clear that there are many advantages gained by replicating data from primary or source disks to secondary or target disks. On the other hand, as the number of places used for data replication grows the complexity inherently increases. As the complexity increases the cost and problems of managing the data and associated devices grows and typically in an explosive fashion. The problem is exacerbated by the increasing difficulty of finding skilled information technology professionals, who are in short supply but ample demand.
What is needed is a tool that allows for adequate management of multiple devices used for data replication and the data itself but while maintaining ease of use and not requiring high degrees of experience and knowledge regarding information technology. Further it would be an advantage if such an easy to use management tool could allow for replication of entire application software and associated data, particularly with regard to databases which are ubiquitous and critical in major commercial environments.